


Till Death Do Us Part

by Radioactive_Ducky



Series: The Addam-Winchester Family [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Addams Family AU, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Dark, Dean would so totally be Gomez, Fluff, Gomez!Dean, I Wrote This On My Phone, Kisses, M/M, Madly In Love, Mortisha!Castiel, kind of sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't get enough of his husband and Castiel just adorse him. Even after years of torturous existence they are still very much in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this in my head and couldn't get it out.

Dean Winchester frantically kissed up the length of each of his husband's fingers making sure to get each single centemeter of skin before kissing across his palm and gracefully moving to the back of his hand and upwards. Castiel meanwhile had a soft smile grace his plump yet chapped lips as he as he relaxed further into his arm chair and steadied his book with his free hand. Dean kneeling by his side as he worshipped Castiel's skin with open mouth kisses.

It was just a normal afternoon for them.

"Steady my darling," Castiel breathed out huskily "its only mid morning, you still have the rest of the day."

"Mid morning already," Dean sighed as he planted another kiss on the crook of Castiel's elbow "I've just barely finished your left side," Kiss. "And I still need the bottom half."

Castiel hummed happily, "All in due time, what's the rush? You aren't getting bored of me now, are you?"

Though it was only supposed to be a playful jab it fueled a fire in Dean causing him to kiss his husband with much more passion and heat. "Mmmf, never." Kiss. "Never." Kiss. "Never, never, never!" Kiss, kiss, kiss.

"I'd never grow bored of you baby," Dean muttered as he reach in between Castiel's shoulder and neck, "I'd rather die then have you leave!" He kisses the back of Castiel's ear and whispers, "Every second away from you is like eternal torture by someone else's hands instead of yours."

Castiel's smirked as he felt his husband's lips come under his chin, "It gives me no greater pleasure then to be the cause of your pain and happiness, as you are mine."

It was then silent as Dean now kneeled in front of Castiel as he kissed down the collom of hiss chest. For a moment they just basked in each other's presence, their scorching heat and bitter cold that fit their personalities so nicely. Dean was heat, fire that burned Castiel with its destruction and beauty, consuming all that it could and only leaving a memory of its presence in the ashes. Castiel was cold, a storm that froze Dean in his wake causing him to stop and admire the chaos as he got buried alive in the fresh snow.

"Do you remember our wedding vows?" Castiel asked, breaking the silence and Dean's adoration on his thigh.

"How could I forget?" Dean smiled against the fabric of his husband's pants before continuing downwards, "To love and to lose." Kiss. "To cherish and to torture." Kiss. "To protect and to kill." Kiss. "Till the beginning to the end." Kiss.

"Till death do us part." Castiel finished as Dean ended with a kiss on the tip of his toe nail, he hadn't even felt his shoe and sock come off.

Dean finally crawled up to his feet then leaned down to kiss his husband's lips with a fierce passion, "Mmm, side by side under the earth, rotting flesh and withering bodies, to be together in death for all eternity."

"There is nothing I would not want more then for that to be our ending my love." Castiel smiles as he cards his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Cara Mia."

"Mon Cher."

They kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please! :)


End file.
